


Consequences in an Alternate Universe

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consequences in a don't ask, don't tell world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences in an Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starting Gate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Starting+Gate).



> Written for Starting Gate, who requested: _Press my biggest, prettiest kink button! I want J/D caught. Outed, busted, in flagrante delicto, even. Serious angsty stuff about the consequences of being found out._

The first resignation was as unexpected as it was abrupt.

The second resignation explained the first.

Rumors were rife. That they had been caught on base. Off world. In Jackson's home. In O'Neill's truck.

SG-1 was shattered.

Teal'c went back to the life O'Neill had lured him to leave, to be with his son and fight for his rebellion.

Tainted by apparent complicity, Carter was transferred to Pegasus quietly and with no send-off party, a three-week shunning on the Daedelus her reward for years loyalty and deliberate ignorance.

But the Daniel Jackson of another universe would tell them that it was really for the best.

So O'Neill retired to the woods of Minnesota to fish in a fishless lake, and Jackson went with him to support them by writing a hugely successful series of secretly auto-biographical novels that were eventually made into a moderately successful television show and revealed years later, when the program went public, to be dramatic reenactments of actual missions. Maybe it wasn't the life of heroism and action to which they were accustomed, but O'Neill was getting a little old for that, anyway. And a retired Daniel Jackson could not become entangled with one Vala Mal Doran and in the end the Ori never noticed the little spiral galaxy a universe away from their own sphere of power.

And Carter plus McKay was more than the Pegasus bad guys could handle, and the Michael experiment was never conducted and the Pegasus replictors were never disturbed and in the end it was happily ever after, the end.

So maybe Hammond regretted it for a long time. And maybe O'Neill resented it. And maybe Jackson was heartbroken for the things he had to give up.

But the Daniel Jackson trawling mirror universe after mirror universe for someplace safe to mourn the loss of his own Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Teal'c and George Hammond was really very jealous as he touched the mirror's surface one more time.


End file.
